


Kitchen Bandits

by alexcat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The king is in BIG trouble and he knows it.





	Kitchen Bandits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



> I love to write little slices of life, especially in LOTR.

Arwen heard the dogs barking. 

In the kitchen. 

“Estel, your hounds are eating our dinner!” 

Aragorn appeared at the door, looking properly chastised for a moment, then he burst out laughing. There stood his lovely wife, in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by his hounds, all yipping and leaping to see what she had in her bowl. 

“Shall I put them in the pens?” he asked lightly. 

“Why, yes, dear,” she said quite formally though she was flushed from her efforts to salvage something for dinner. 

“I’m in deep trouble,” he told the dogs as he herded them out.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
